Patent document No. 1 discloses an offshore wind energy extraction apparatus comprising a vertical rotating shaft, a float for supporting the vertical rotating shaft, and a power generator installed in the float to operably engage the vertical rotating shaft and be rotated by the vertical rotating shaft, wherein the float is moored on a body of water.